Gardevoir
|-|Gardevoir= |-|Mega Gardevoir= |-|Pokkén Tournament= Character Synopsis Gardevoir is a dual-type Psychic/Fairy Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Gardevoirs are famous for their loyalty that they will sacrifice themselves for their trainers' sake. In the wild, Gardevoir live in groups and they care for their young lovingly. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | High 7-A | 4-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Gardevoir Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Embrace Pokémon, Psychic/Fairy Type Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Black Hole Creation, Precognition, Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Psych Up, Trace), Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Time Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Attack Reflection, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Can steal the affects of moves, Instinctive Reactions, Pain Manipulation, minor Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Destiny Bond), Can swap the opponent's physical and non-physical durability, Can harm intangible beings and souls. Resistance to Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Reading, Reality Warping, and Dragon-based abilities | All previous abilities are greatly enhanced Destructive Ability: Mountain level (As a final stage evolution, Gardevoir should be relatively comparable to others such as Charizard and Tyranitar, who can topple a mountain and crumble mountains with there steps) | Large Mountain Level (On par with other Mega Evolved Pokemon, such as Mega Tyranitar, who's vastly superior to base. In addtion, they are superior to Marowak with Thick Club and Pokemon with the Huge Power attribute) | Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of creating a world that has countless stars within it . Able to content with Shadow Mewtwo, who can create the Dark Colossuem , a space that has dozens of stars in the background, and even has several nebula clouds, which are birthplaces for stars) Speed: Lightspeed (Above Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light. Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) | Lightspeed | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Ability: Mountain Class (Physically comparable to Tyranitar, who crumbles mountains with his mere steps and can even topple one with his pure strength) | Large Mountain Class | Multi-Solar System Class (Can trade blows with Shadow Mewtwo, who creates a realm with countless stars and a nebula) Durability: Mountain Level | Large Mountain Level | Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: High (Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of kilometers with most attacks and Hundreds of kilometers via teleportation. Intelligence: Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand, In combat situations, Gardevoir often utilize their telepathic prowess in advance of performing maneuvers, in order to predict incoming strikes from adversaries and react accordingly and appropriately. Weaknesses: Weak against Poison, Ghost, and Steel type attacks | Same as before and Gardevoir can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring Versions: Base | Mega Evolution | Pokken Tournament Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Synchronize:' Gardevoir's primary special ability. Gardevoir with this trait automatically and involuntarily "synchronize" their bodies with that of a single organism's which they have engaged in combat through a psionic signature. The Gardevoir's personality traits and even their physical condition are then passed on to the target organism, including any maladies and illnesses (such as severe burns, paralysis and poisoning). *'Trace:' Gardevoir's secondary special ability. Gardevoir that possess this ability automatically and involuntarily replicate the unique, often genetic trait of a single Pokémon, overlaying the "tracing" ability with the newly replicated attribute for at least a temporary period of time. *'Telepathy:' Gardevoir's hidden (tertiary) special ability. Despite its official status as a "hidden" ability, all Gardevoir possess telepathy. However, only a select few specimens are capable of maintaining a constant telepathic reading on other organisms while simultaneously engaging in open combat. *'Pixilate:' Mega Gardevoir's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gardevoir skin is enameled by an additional layer of fae magic, enhancing the potency of all their strikes classified as normal by a further 30% beyond a theoretical model of otherwise equivalent stats and abilities to Mega Gardevoir, and converting said attacks' composition to that of a fairy attack. *'Instinct:' One of Gardevoir's abilities in Pokemon Conquest. With its natural intuition, Gardevoir is capable of predicting the attacks of its opponent, even without the use of precognition, to swiftly evade enemy moves. *'Perception:' Another one of Gardevoir's abilities in Pokemon Conquest. Gardevoir is a perceptive Pokemon, so when Gardevoir is in range of one of its allies' attacks, it can and will avoid it easily. *'Confidence:' Gardevoir's final ability in Pokemon Conquest. Gardevoir, as a Pokemon that cares deeply for its allies, is able to use its psychic powers to boost said allies' defenses, so long as they're nearby. *'Misty Terrain:' Using its fae powers, Gardevoir can generate a low-bearing mist of mystical properties, approximately several centimeters in height (from the ground to riding around a human's ankles) and traversing entire battlefields in width (varying between dozens to hundreds of meters) which acts as a protective veil against the infliction of status conditions (third-degree burns, forceful sleep, paralysis, etc.) on all beings within the field, as well as reducing the effective potency of draconic beings and their techniques by 50% due to the faerie element. *'Growl:' Gardevoir growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Healing Wish:' A highly effective "sacrificial" support technique, where Gardevoir drains itself of sufficient physical health and fatigue to render itself unconscious, then "implants" the closest injured ally with the removed vitality via psychokinesis to heal their bodies. *'Confusion:' Gardevoir projects a small burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing mental disorientation and minor physical trauma. *'Double Team:' Gardevoir travels rapidly and repeatedly across a short distance, generating several photorealistic illusionary copies of itself in the process to disorientate its opponent(s). *'Teleport:' Through psychokinesis, Gardevoir can warp its body across space to instantaneously arrive at another location. Effective range can vary from a couple meters up to several hundred kilometers, as Gardevoir is capable of traversing entire Pokéverse regions in a single "jump". *'Lucky Chant:' Gardevoir casts a psychic incantation into the sky through chanting, creating a "veil" which negates probability to a local degree by preventing the opponent(s) on the battlefield from scoring any possible "lucky" or fatal strikes to the body for up to 5 minutes. *'Wish:' Gardevoir casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple moments later to heal up Gardevoir's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. *'Magical Leaf:' Gardevoir fires a flurry of telekinetically-enhanced leaves at the opponent. The leaves are imbued with a psychokinetic aura that provides homing capabilities, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to evade. They also have slightly higher cutting power than "Razor Leaf" (which can casually slice through solid rock). *'Heal Pulse:' Gardevoir emits a directional pulse of passive psychokinetic energy outwards from its body, swiftly healing organisms in contact with the wave. While normally this move is used to heal others, Pokemon have been shown to be capable of using it on themselves to recover health. *'Calm Mind:' Gardevoir focuses its mind and becalms its fighting spirit in a brief meditation, elevating their energy output offensively and defensively in the process. *'Psychic:' Gardevoir projects a powerful burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing severe mental disruption, major physical trauma and the ability to forcibly weaken their defenses. Gardevoir's "Psychic" can be powerful enough to briefly collapse dimensional boundaries in the local region and form miniature black holes. *'Imprison:' Gardevoir manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Gardevoir also has complete knowledge of. *'Future Sight:' Through the power of clairvoyance, Gardevoir predicts the position of the target several minutes into the future and delays a burst of psychokinetic energy to strike those exact coordinates at the appropriate time. *'Charm:' With the assistance of fae magic, Gardevoir gazes at the opponent with a cute and charming appeal, lowering their attack significantly. *'Captivate:' Gardevoir uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks. *'Hypnosis:' Gardevoir utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. *'Dream Eater:' Gardevoir begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. *'Stored Power:' Gardevoir unleashes its potential power with a burst of omnidirectional energy: the strength of the attack increases when the greater amount of its potential energy reserves is tapped into. *'Moonblast:' Gardevoir absorbs rays of moonlight through the medium of its fae powers, before channeling it into a concentrated bundle of energy and firing it as an extremely powerful energy beam. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Psychics Category:Fairies Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Monsters Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionist Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorbers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Sound Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Time Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Pain Inducers Category:Plant Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4